zShiroi Yuki
by Acrystar
Summary: Cette fois.ci c'est décidé, le père d'Hito veut l'emmener à Hayamakasi par la force ! Hito se la joue dépréssive, en plein millieu d'une tempête de neige... Yaoi
1. Acte 1 : La neige

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Ill ne sont pas à moi, mais à Asada sama. je ne tire aucun profit avec cette fic…

Genre : lemon bien sûr !

Résumé : Romance, fleure bleue

Couple : AkaxHito

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Shiroi Yuki**

**1****

* * *

**

On était début février, mon père m'avait appelé ce matin, il voulait que j'intègre Hayamazaki en mars. En fait, j'ai pas envie de m'y faire transférer. Il m'a dit qu'il me couperait les vivres, si je ne le rejoignais pas. Il comprend rien ! Jamais rien ! J'irais aussi loin que Takuya, sinon même plus haut ! Je ferais ce qu'il y a à faire ! Il me prend pour un idiot ! Pff !…  
Tient, un flocon, ils annonçaient énormément de neige sur tout le pays. Janvier a été très froid, excessivement froid… l'hiver n'est pas prêt de s'achever. Nan, j'ai une drôle d'impression, ce flocon me semble énorme. Mon estomac se noue, pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai tout à-coup ? Est-ce que ce petit flocon me causerait une peur bleue ? Étrange…  
Bah! Ça tombe tout fin, pour le moment, il y a encore du soleil… Je vais peut-être m'attarder encore un peu ici, ouai, pas la peine de rejoindre les locaux pour deux, trois flocons. Et puis l'autre abrutit va bientôt arriver… encore trois marches.

-Ohayoo, face de poulpe ! »  
-Salut Tachibana ! Tu vas pas en cours ? »  
-Nan, ils n'auront pas le plaisir de m'apercevoir ce matin. »

Celui-là, depuis que je le connais… y'a quelque chose qui a changé, qui m'a profondément transformé, je sais pas trop quoi en fait, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il a réussi à m'adoucir. Ouai, je n'ai plus cette rage qui subsistait auparavant, et quand elle rejaillit, c'est sur lui que je me défoule. Faut dire, il me rate pas non plus ! Bah… qui aime bien châtie bien, on dit… alors, on ne va pas se priver ! Quand je pense, qu'il a fallu que je tombe sur un type comme lui, le destin est ironique de temps en temps !

-Et toi ? »  
-Je crois que je vais regarder la neige tomber… »  
-Yuki ka ? T'es comparable à elle, tu sais ? »  
-A la neige ? »  
-Oué ! »  
-Et comment est-elle, cette neige ? »  
-Elle est fluide, insaisissable, pure et fragile... et tellement froide, glaciale, hostile… je la trouve mélancolique par moment… »

Encore cette impression, pourquoi cette appréhension ? Bah ! Ça vient peut-être de ce rêve étrange. Mes rêves sont plutôt accès sur le basket ou sur une bonne bagarre. Ce rêve là était différent, c'est la première fois dont je rêve de Tachibana. Je ne m'en souviens que vaguement, il y avait énormément de neige et Tachibana était là. Que venait-il faire dans mon rêve ? Je n'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé complètement en sueur… ce cauchemar… j'en ai eu peur, et c'est cet effroi qui m'a réveillé.

-Ha ouai, et ça me ressemble ? »  
-Plus que tu ne le soupçonnes… »

Tachibana est curieux depuis les vacances d'été. Ses propos… ne lui collent pas. Qu'a-t-il à réfléchir autant, ces derniers temps ? Bah... Ce type est imprévisible ! Y'a beaucoup trop de choses inhabituelles ! Est-ce encore ce songe ? J'ai néanmoins le sentiment d'être éveillé… enfin je crois... mais pourquoi, pourquoi je ne me sens pas dans mon état normal...

-Hiiragi ? »  
-Oué ? »  
-C'est bientôt la St Valentin, non ? »  
-Oué je crois, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
-Je voulais savoir… t'as quelqu'un ? »  
-Pff... Nan, je hais cette journée… »  
-Hum… »  
-Pourquoi ? »  
-Je cherche une idée de cadeaux… »  
-C'est pas présumé être les filles qui offrent des trucs à leur chéri ? »  
-Heu, si en faite… enfin ouai, mais bon… Pourquoi pas remanier ce détail ? »  
-Bah c'est l'ordre des choses, attends mars pour lui faire ton cadeau, si je me trompe pas, c'est le onze mars, nan ? Enfin, peu importe. J'ai pas à m'en faire… Personne ne va m'offrir un cadeau, ou alors ça sera un de ses mots doux glissés dans mon casier, racontant pour la millième fois que c'est la première fois, patati, patata… Rien de sérieux ! J'ai donc rien à donner en échange. Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai pas la veine d'avoir une gentille Sumire à mes côtés !  
-Ça te manques hein ? »  
-De ? »  
-De pas avoir une Sumire, rien qu'à toi ! »  
-Nan, du tout ! »  
-T'es sûr ? »  
-Bah, je m'en fiche, je veux dire, j'ai toujours été un solitaire, j'ai besoin de personne, du moment qu'on ne me retire pas le ballon et l'équipe, je me sens bien comme ça... »  
-Solitaire, hein ! C'est dur des fois, non? »  
-Bah... »  
-Moi, depuis Gaku, c'est Sumire qui s'occupe de moi... Je lui dois au moins ça... J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un comme elle... »

Tout est morne… Tout est obscur, je méprise ce jour, je le maudis de toute mon âme ! Ça me rappelle la vérité… dure vérité ! J'ai jamais éprouvé ça… la douceur d'un baiser, la chaleur d'une main. Tin! Je deviens morose c'est à chier ! Des flocons par dizaines, par centaines… le ciel devient gris. J'aimerais qu'ils exhortent ma souffrance ! Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Je commence à avoir froid, mais curieusement, j'ai pas envie de me lever… J'ai envie de rester là, de verser quelques larmes… de contempler cette neige m'ensevelir, m'étreindre une dernière fois. J'ai envie qu'elle m'entraîne loin, très loin…

-Tu vas attraper la crève ! Baaaka ! Bouge ton cul ! Moi, je rentre au chaud… »  
-Bah je vais attendre encore quelques minutes… »  
-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »  
-Non, pourquoi ? »  
-T'as une drôle de voix… T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Rien ne va, non rien, et si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui cloche, j'ai envie, envie de pleurer comme, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait,. Tachibana ne me laisse pas...

-Ouai laisse-moi Tachibana, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes promis ! Je vais trouver, en quoi elle me ressemble cette neige… »  
-Hiiragi ? Tu es sûr de vouloir rester seul? »

Je me suis sentit subitement, complètement désarmé, j'ai retourné la tête vivement, au milieu de mes larmes, j'ai vu son visage inquiet me regarder, je me suis lever et j'ai couru dans ses bras, il n'a pas bouger, il n'a rien dit, il n'a rien fait... je me suis écroulé par terre, et j'ai posé mon regard sur la neige qui tombait du ciel.

-Excuse-moi, je vais rester un peu là... »  
-Hiiragi, tu sais, si tu veux me parler... »  
-Tachibana ! C'est rien... Juste que... t'as peut-être raison, je me sens seul ces dernier temps... mais bon, t'en fais pas ! »

J'ai envoyé mon plus beau sourire, en sa direction, son visage est devenu inexpressif, il m'a adressé une petite moue, et sans rien ajouté, il a tourné les talons.

-Tachibana ! Je te remercie. »  
-Bon, je vais voir Sumire, on se voit à midi. »

Ouai va voir ta Sumire… Va… Akane pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette crainte, pourquoi ? J'ai envie de tout plaquer aujourd'hui, j'ai plus envie de rien, plus envie de me battre… ça m'agace j'arrive pas à me remémorer ce rêve ! Yuki ka ? C'est vrai que je lui ressemble ? Des larmes sont en train de glisser sur mes joues, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, je vais fermer les yeux… Peut-être que la neige me livrera la réponse.

_« Shiroi Kaze… Shiroi Kumo… Shiroi Yuki… »_

Tout était paisible autour de moi, pas un bruit… Juste une main chaude qui effleurait ma joue, un visage… celui de Sumire, derrière elle, c'est Akane. Ils me parlent mais je ne perçois rien ; j'ai l'impression d'être loin, trop loin… laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi au milieu de cette neige… Akane…

-Hiiragi-Kun ! Hiiragi-Kun ! Akane tu l'as quitté à quelle heure? »  
-Y'était tout juste dix heures. »  
-Tu veux dire que ça fait deux heures qu'il est là, tout seul ! Hiiragi-Kun, parle-nous ! »  
-Horii va chercher l'infirmière ! »  
-Haï ! »  
-Je lui ai dit de faire gaffe, mais il m'écoute jamais… De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait rester seul… »  
-Pourquoi, vous vous êtes engueulé ? «  
-Nan… je crois, qu'il avait envie de pleurer un peu, pis de toute façon, c'est pas mes affaires ! Il déprime, et s'il veut que je me casse, je me casse ! J'y suis pour rien ! »  
-Akane qu'est-ce qu'il a ? De quoi vous avez parlé pour qu'il déprime ? »  
-Heu, je sais plus… de la St Valentin, il a dit qu'il était seul cette année aussi. Pis heuuu, je sais plus… Ha ouai, un truc comme quoi il était pas moi, et qu'il avait pas de Sumire… Je sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça ! Une Sumire ça sert à rien ! »  
-Alors toi ! Hiiragi-Kun ? »

Si mes oreilles commençaient à discerner ce qu'ils disaient, mon cerveau avait du mal à les analyser. Ma perception se voila, tout était blanc.

-Shiroi Yuki… »  
-De la neige ?… »  
-Ouai c'est ce que je lui ai dit… il ressemble à de la neige… Hé Hiiragi ! »  
-Hiiragi! »  
-Akane… Taskete…»

Blanc comme le vent… Blanc comme les nuages… Blanc comme cette neige qui me surplombait… j'avais envie de glisser encore plus loin, de me sublimer complètement. Ma main agrippa celle d'Akane, et après cette délicieuse chaleur, je me suis perdu dans les ténèbres…

_Ah... kobore ochiru namida wa o wakare no kotoba, nani mo kikazu, tada boku no mune ni te wo ate hohoemi wo ukabe, kimi no hoho ni kuchizuke wo... boku wa kimi wo wasurenai,  
Motto tsuyoku dakishimete boku ga sora ni kaeru made, kimi no hosoku sukitooru koe ga boku wo hanasanai, motto tsuyoku dakishimete boku ga kienai you ni... (_1)

Le ciel… Cette chanson je la connais, une admirable chanson d'amour…

Je ne t'oublierais jamais, sers moi fort avant que je ne regagne le ciel, ta voix ne me permettra jamais de m'évanouir, sers moi fort alors je ne m'éteindrais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ces paroles. Je ne veux pas demeurer dans les ténèbres, pas avant d'avoir aperçu cet ange dont il parle ! Je veux encore l'apercevoir. J'aimerais le voir quand mes yeux daigneront me répondre… Pour lors, j'ai froid, je crois que je suis étendu dans un lit, il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. Ça doit être Tachibana. J'ai inlassablement dit haïr l'amour, mais ce vide il ne disparaissait pas pour autant. J'ai le sentiment d'être à demi mort dès que je sors du terrain de basket ! Je ne suis rien sans… Qui ?  
Qui pourrait supporter un mec comme moi ? Pourquoi je méprise Sumire ? Akane à l'air d'être heureux avec elle, je devrais être ravi pour eux, mais non, elle le prend… et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'il va partir en me laissant derrière. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que mes idées s'enchevêtrent… Shiroi… ouai, tout est blanc, j'ai encore envie de pleurer… je suis seul… Akane vient me sauver… je débloque carrément….

-Hitonari… hé je t'en prie réveilles-toi… qu'es-ce que tu foutais sur ce toit bon dieu ! Namida ka ? Pourquoi tu pleures Hito ?… »

Une voix…. Il y a quelqu'un sur moi, il est lourd et bruyant… pas d'hésitation c'est Akane… Il frissonne !

-Hiiragi… réveille-toi… je sais pas quoi faire… Ma mère est de garde à l'hôpital, cette foutue neige ne s'arrête pas… l'infirmière été pas là ! Je t'ai reconduit chez toi, j'ai essayé de te réchauffer, t'as reprit des couleurs, mais pourquoi tu te réveilles pas ? Pourquoi ces larmes ! »

Namida ka ?…Akane est en train de pleurer… je n'arrive pas à reprendre conscience, je vais m'enliser dans les ténèbres, hotoni gomenasai Akane…

-Gomen ne… Akane »  
-Hiiragi ? Hiiragi…. »

_« En raison de la tempête de neige, veuillez ne pas quitter votre domicile, les températures ne dépasseront pas les –5°C ; cette vague de froid s'étendra sur tout le pays pendant, trois à quatre jours. Plusieurs lignes de téléphone ont été coupées, ne paniquez surtout pas ! Si vous êtes une personne seule, âgée ou handicapée, veuillez rester chez un proche, ou chez un voisin pendant quelques jours ; pour les familles, veillez à protéger vos enfants du froid… »_

La tempête… c'est identique à mon rêve, de la neige, plein de neige… et Akane qui se fait engloutir loin de moi. Akane !

-Akane ! »  
-Face de poulpe ? Tin, j'ai cru que t'aller jouer à Blanche Neige encore longtemps ! »  
-J'ai mal au crâne… »  
-Tu penses, t'es monter à quarante, de fièvre… J'ai cru devoir rechercher un prince charmant… mais bon plus besoin ! »

Pourquoi je frémis ? Pourquoi ce qu'il vient de dire m'apeure comme ça ? D'où vient cette sensation inquiétante et que dissimule-t-elle ?

-Hiiragi ? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? T'es resté deux heures sous la neige… on a cru que t'étais mort ! Tu t'serais vu... t'étais quasiment violet ! Je me suis permis de fouiller dans ton pantalon, j'ai pris tes clés et t'ai raccompagné ici avec Yoshikawa. Elle a cuisiné un peu de soupe miso, pis elle est rentrée chez elle. Ça fait plus de dix heures que tu sommeilles T'as voulu te tuer ou quoi ? T'es complètement… »

-Ouai… j'avais envie que cette neige me submerge pour de bon… »

Je crois qu'Akane a mis plus d'une minute, pour interpréter, déchiffrer et assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire, pourtant c'était la vérité, j'avais eut envie de m'enliser dans ces ténèbres…

-T'es malade ma parole ! Tu ne sais pas comment on s'est inquiétés Sumire, Horii et moi ! On s'est cassé le cul… Je… elles ont… Qu'es-ce qui te prends, bon dieu ! T'es plutôt du genre, je fracasse la gueule aux ennuis, alors pourquoi tu deviens si vulnérable ! Tu flanches ! Quand on a des difficultés, faut les surmonter ! Ton père, ton frère tu vas les baiser très vite, si tu persistes sur cette voix. Faut pas que tu te paralyses en cours de chemin ! Tu veux aller en haut, on ira main dans la main, si tu veux ! On va éclater la gueule à tous ceux qui nous feront chier ! Je n'ai pas parfait ma technique pour faire équipe avec un mort ! C'est d'un Hiiragi bien vivant dont on a besoin à Kouzu…. Tu crois que cadavre, tu nous serviras à quelque chose ! Tu veux crever, fais-le, mais pas devant moi. Espèce de crétin, j'ai déjà perdu un père comme ça ! Fait la même chose si tu veux, mais sort de ma vie avant !. T'es qu'un con… dire que je me suis fait du tracas pour un enculé comme toi… Crève ! Crève, si tu veux ! Pleurer pour un type comme toi, j'ai usé des sentiments pour rien ! »  
-Tachibana…. Gomen ne… »  
-Tais toi ! Tes regrets, tu peux te les foutres où je pense ! Elle est où l'amitié là ? Si t'as des problèmes si sérieux, tu peux m'en parler, nan ? Au lieu de faire n'importe quoi ! Si tu étais mort aujourd'hui, j'aurais était encore abandonné. Tu sais pas comment je me serrais senti délaissé ! T'es mon seul ami Hiiragi ! Si tu pars, j'ai plus rien ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis plus une espèce de larve qui erre sens but. Aujourd'hui t'es là, on est dans une bonne équipe, on caresse un rêve, et j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi pourquoi ! Dis-moi ! »

J'ai blessé Tachibana, sa colère ne fait que trahir sa souffrance, il pleure encore… j'ai fait pleurer Tachibana, je suis indiscutablement qu'une merde ! J'ai envie d'hurler, plus rien n'a de sens dans ma tête, je suis complètement au bord de la folie... Tachibana, aide-moi ! Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ! Pourquoi ! Et ce rêve ! Es-ce qu'il signifie quelque chose !


	2. Acte 2 : Les larmes

* * *

**Shiroi Yuki**

**2****

* * *

**

-Yume ka ? »-De quoi ? »  
-Rien juste un rêve qui me tourmente… je n'arrive pas à voir la fin… »  
-Un rêve ? Que viens faire un rêve là-dedans ? »  
-Tachibana… écoute-moi… ce que je viens de faire, c'est vraiment impardonnable ! Mais… moi aussi je suis seul, c'est peut-être pire que ça... y'a du monde à côté de moi, mais je peux pas les toucher ! C'est vrai, je ressemble à cette neige dehors, dès qu'on la touche, elle fond. Je suis vulnérable c'est vrai, dès que la tempête cesse, je ne suis qu'un simple flocon. L'appréhension m'assaille, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'être une dépouille inanimée, dès que je quitte le terrain. Je redeviens cet insignifiant flocon ! Tachibana… je me sens si mal. Y'a quelque chose de nébuleux en moi, et je ne le saisis pas. J'en ai marre de souffrir et de rien comprendre ! J'en ai marre de faire semblant, de faire celui qui affronte vaillamment ses difficultés et qui n'a pas peur… tout ça c'est fictif ! J'ai peur ! Tachibana j'ai peur, peur de perdre le peu de personnes qui comptent vraiment dans ma vie ! J'ai peur de perdre... de te perdre, de perdre tout ce pourquoi je me suis battu dans cette vie de merde ! Je ne veux plus jamais être seul ! Je veux plus être ce flocon de neige, j'ai envie que la personne qui m'est chère me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle réchauffe ce cœur glacé ! J'en peux plus... J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, j'ai envie de remuer ciel et terre pour elle, juste elle ! Mais... J'ai peur d'être répudié par celui que j'aime… peur de… »

Un mot de trop, qu'es-ce que je viens de dire ?… Celui que j'aime… Qui ? Mais qui ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai à dire n'importe quoi ? J'ai envie de… de pleurer encore une fois, son regard m'oppresse ! Tachibana ne me regarde pas comme ça je t'en supplie, j'ai mal !

-J'ai trop mal, j'en peux plus Akane, je t'en prie… »  
-Hiiragi mais qu'es-ce que tu as ? »

Ca j'aurai voulu le savoir moi-même...

-Hiiragi... tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein ! On va trouver un moyen, si tu l'aimes si fort cette fille, dit-lui ! Je veux pas te revoir dans cet état ! »

Des bras m'ont enserré… j'étais enveloppé de chaleur… un ange… celui que j'attendais était là… mon rêve rapplique, la neige enveloppe Akane… elle le traîne en direction de la falaise… il tombe, j'ai peur, je crie mais a là fin du rêve alors que je me réveille en sursaut, la dernière image… des ailes blanches… des ailes d'anges… Shiroi Tenshi…

-Tenshi… »

J'ai fermé mon cœur, je me suis mit des oeuilières, mais toute ses fois, tout ses jours, la seule personne qui a compté, c'était lui... depuis le tout début... Mais, c'est si facile de fermer les yeux... enfin c'est ce que j'ai du penser... Des fois, je ne le regardais plus comme un simple ami, je voulais qu'il fasse partie intégrale de ma vie...

-Hiiragi explique-moi, j'ai rien compris, si tu prends le temps de tout m'expliquer je comprendrais, j'en suis sûr. Je veux t'aider… »

Pas besoin d'aide, je viens de comprendre ce que je veux réellement… mais c'est tellement, irréalisable… mes larmes ne s'arrêteront jamais… je veux mourir !

-Kuroshite Kudasai... »  
-Hein ? »  
-Tue-moi, Akane… tue-moi, je t'en supplies… je vais devenir fou ! »  
-… »  
-Je… »

Je ne veux pas le regarder… je ne veux pas ! Je vais m'écrouler dans les couvertures… le plafond est blanc. Il essaye de me parler… je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne veux pas l'écouter. Sa main se pose sur mon torse, mes yeux se tournent vers lui… il est beau… je l'aime… j'ai les yeux qui brûlent, je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité…j'ai chaud… mon corps se détends, je me sens bien… et puis… quelque chose de dur… ça me fait abominablement mal… j'ai… nan… pas devant lui, pas devant Akane…

-Iie ! »  
-Heu… Hiiragi… »

Je veux fermer les yeux, il faut que ça passe, il faut que… je n'y arrive pas !

-Akane… s'il te plait… tue-moi… je peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi, je…t'aime... C'est à en devenir dingue ! Je vais le devenir, d'ailleurs. Je… »

Namida… Motto, motto… Beaucoup trop de larmes, ma tête n'en supportera plus… Namida uketomete, prends mes larmes… prend cette vie! Prend… moi !

-Hiiragi… Je… je sais pas quoi dire… Te rends pas malade pour moi. Je pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose… bon déjà, remets cette couverture. Je vais préparer la soupe, faut que tu manges un peu… »

_« Iie… Kuroshite… »_

-Voilà c'est chaud… mange… s'il te plait »

Elle est bonne cette soupe, chaude… c'est pas la meilleur que j'ai mangé, mais bon, elle se débrouille bien, elle fera une bonne épouse…

-Elle fera une bonne épouse… »-Ouai, je pense… Elle se débrouille assez bien ! Mais bon, je le répèterais jamais assez, je sors pas avec Yoshikawa ! On est bons amis ; c'est vrai qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mais moi non, et c'est clair entre nous ! Alors voilà, cela se passe bien quand même. Hiiragi… pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plutôt ? »  
-Pasque je voulais pas y croire, je veux pas… je déteste ce sentiment, je n'en veux pas ! Je veux pas aimer… pas toi ! Pasque… on peut pas ! Pasque… »

Namida… toujours des larmes incontrôlables… Taskete… aide-moi Tachibana….

Tout est blanc encore une fois. Akane s'est levé, il met la vaisselle dans l'évier, je n'ai plus envie de le regarder, j'arrête de pas de pleurer, on croirait une gonzesse ! J'ai tellement mal ! Pourquoi je dois souffrir comme ça ! Pourquoi mon cœur me fait subir ça ! Pourquoi Tachibana ! Il ne bouge plus, il reste devant l'évier, et son regard s'y est perdu, j'ai du le mettre mal à l'aise, quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs…

-Rentre chez toi Tachibana, pas la peine de rester là ! Je vais me débrouiller… »

Il ne répond même pas. Si ça se trouve, il l'a mal prit, je ne peux lui en vouloir pour ça… ça doit pas faire plaisir d'entendre de son meilleur pote qu'il est amoureux de lui ! Et pourtant… J'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille, je n'ai pas envie qu'il disparaisse, me laissant là, avec encore ce désespoir, j'en ai marre ras le bol ! Je ne veux plus penser… si seulement avant de partir, il pouvait me tuer, je ne regretterais plus rien, je ne souffrirais plus et puis mourir de ses mains…

-Akane je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ? Met-toi en colère, insulte-moi, ché pas, mais reste pas comme ça, à rien dire, rien faire ! Juge-moi si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais bon dieu, disquelque chose ! »  
-Hiiragi ? Comment ? Enfin, plutôt pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis un mec et toi aussi, je sais qu'y'a pas de règle à ce niveau, mais quand même ! Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu puisses ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi… »  
-Ça te dégoûte ? »  
-Nan, pas vraiment, j'essaye juste de comprendre, je suis un mec chiant, un crétin finit ! »  
-Bah je dois être un peu maso ! »

Il s'est enfin tourné, son visage est tellement inexpressif, ça me glace le sang, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me court dans les bras, en me disant que lui aussi il m'aimait, mais je ne supporte pas ce regard vide ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié, c'est trop important pour moi ! Si j'en avais la force, je me lèverais et je m'en irais en courant, je ne sais où, peu importe l'endroit, du moment que je ne voye plus ce regard, si indifférent ! Je me retourne et je ne peu m'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle, tout s'écroule, j'ai même envie de laisser tomber l'équipe, l'école tout ! Tout ce qui pourra me rappeler, de près ou de loin Tachibana. Je l'entends bouger, la porte s'ouvre et je l'entends sortir. J'ai plus envie de me retenir, j'ai envie d'hurler à la mort, j'ai envie d'avoir mal, très mal, comme ça je ne penserais plus ! Mon cœur se déchire et c'est comme si chaque larme que je verse est une larme de sang. Akane… si je pouvais, je m'arracherais ce cœur, ce maudit organe ! Je sens un espèce de courrant d'air mais dans l'état ,dans lequel je suis, je n'ai même pas envie de savoir d'où il vient, je continu de pleurer, à marteler mon cerveau de questions ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne voir en lui, qu'un simple ami !

-Hiiragi… arrête ! Arrêtes-toi ! Tu m'excuseras mais il fallait que je réfléchisse un peu, fallait que je sois seul, excuse-moi, j'aurai pas du sortir sans rien te dire… Hiiragi s'il te plait ressaisie-toi ! »

Sa main m'a attrapé, je l'ai repoussé violemment je ne veux pas qu'il reste.

-Tire-toi ! Laisse-moi ! Tu m'entends, laisse-moi, je veux pas de ta pitié, je veux pas de ça, tu comprends ! Laisse-moi, laisse-moi crever en paix ! Laisse-moi Tachibana ! Rentre chez toi, va voir ta Sumire et laisse-moi en paix ! »

J'ai frappé dans le vide, Tachibana s'est reculé, mais n'est pas partit pour autant, j'ai envie de le blesser, de lui dire des tonnes de choses, j'ai envie de me défouler. De lui dire des choses que je ne pense pas, juste pour lui faire du mal. Mais ça ne veut pas sortir… Je l'aime, je n'ai aucune envie de le faire souffrir, mes idées s'embrouillent, en faite je sais plus ce que je dois dire, ce que je dois faire…

-Hiiragi ? S'il te plait arrête de pleurer, ça arrange rien de te mettre dans cet état, par contre je pense qu'une bonne discussion s'impose. Je fais pas de pitié, je veux juste éclaircir les choses, pasque si on dit pas tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur, ça nous ronge… Ça fait longtemps ? »  
-Depuis mon retour à Kouzu… »  
-Pourquoi tu voulais pas me le dire ? »

-Pasque j'ai besoin de toi, je m'en suis rendu compte ! Ce n'est pas avec Gaku que j'aurai pu me reconstruire, avec toi, il y a tellement de choses que je peux me permettre, je peux être moi-même… Gaku aurait pu te remplacer sur le terrain, mais pas là, pas dans mon cœur. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai changé et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir revivre tranquillement, en te le disant je te perdais, et ça, j'en avais pas envie, cette amitié que tu me donnais, c'était tout pour moi ! J'ai jamais eut d'ami, j'avais pas envie de te perdre, c'est tout, et quand bien même mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus troubles, et bien je les ai occultés, je ne les ai pas regardé en face, pour ne pas m'apercevoir qu'en faite, cette amitié n'en était plus une. Mais le mois dernier, quand on s'est chamaillé chez toi… quand j'ai vu tes yeux et que j'ai sentit ta peau tout contre la mienne, j'ai compris ! Ce soir là, j'ai eut la folle envie de t'embrasser, c'est pour ça que je suis parti ! »  
-T'aurais du… Je te garantis pas que ça aurait était bien reçu, t'aurais peut-être pris un coup de poing dans la gueule, mais au moins j'aurai su, et quand on sait on comprend beaucoup plus de chose. Hiiragi, j'ai du te faire souffrir bon nombres de fois, et en plus je ne l'ai jamais su et ça c'est pas juste ! Je savais pas, j'aurais pu arranger les choses, m'enfin, c'est du passé tout ça… Hiiragi ne parle pas de notre amitié au passé, si tu la veux toujours, je continuerais à te la donner, parce que, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Hiiragi retourne-toi s'il te plait. »

Sa voix est douce, il m'a pris par le bras et m'a aidé à me relever. J'ai instantanément baissé la tête, et sa main me l'a relevé, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et je me suis remis à pleurer, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, impossible. C'est incontrôlable…

-T'as beaucoup de courage, moi je n'en ai pas le tiers, je me suis jamais posé ce genre de question, je t'ai toujours regardé comme la face de poulpe que tu es, sans me préoccuper, du moment que tu étais avec moi, j'avais pas besoin de me poser de questions… Peut-être que si j'y avais pensé, j'aurai deviné. Hiiragi relève la tête et regarde-moi… Tu es sûr et certain que c'est de l'amour que tu ressens pour moi ? »  
-Oui… »

Pourquoi me torturer de la sorte, j'ai envie de le détester ! Sa main s'est posé sur ma joue, il s'est approché doucement, et j'ai entendu un petit désolé, sortir de sa bouche. Je dois être pathétique à ses yeux ! Je le repousse encore violemment, je crois que je lui ai fait mal… Du sang coule de sa lèvre inférieure, j'arrive presque à me persuader que je m'en fiche complètement, je m'écroule sur le lit et mes yeux se perdent dans le plafond blanc. Il fait chaud tout à coup, Akane est contre moi… c'est sa peau que je sens… Il plonge son regard dans le mien et m'envoi un petit sourire.

-Hiiragi ? Je peux pas te dire que je te déteste, je peux pas affirmer non plus que c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour toi, je me suis jamais posé la question, ton amitié m'a toujours suffi, mais c'est clair que tout est différent avec toi… Je ne peux pas te comparer à Harumoto, ni même à Yamazaki et encore moins à Gaku. Et, à vrai dire, si il devait se passer quoi que ce soit, avec un mec dans ma vie, c'est clair que c'est avec toi que ça devrait arriver… Je crois que moi aussi j'ai eut envie de t'embrasser la dernière fois… mais bon tu sais quel crétin je suis… Alors la question est : Est-ce que c'est un mauvais tour de mes hormones, ou pas ? J'en sais fichtrement rien… Est-ce que je peux ? »

Je ne crois pas avoir eut l'envie, ni même le courage, de lui répondre. Je l'ai simplement regardé sans vraiment intégrer ses paroles, mes yeux sont retournés vers le plafond, j'avais tellement mal au crâne… ses lèvres sont collées aux miennes… sa langue est en train d'envahir ma bouche… je ne sens plus rien d'autre. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Une drôle de sensation envahie mon corps… mon ventre… j'ai trop chaud… je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir, ou bien pleurer de nouveau, peu importe, les larmes sont déjà entrain de noyer mes yeux… Akane… mon corps se tend, tout est étrange. Sa voix douce me dit de me détendre, je n'y arrive pas… Est-ce que vraiment cette relation a un lendemain, il ne m'a rien promis… j'ai peur… peur de ce qui va arriver, quand je vais rouvrir les yeux. Akane ne me laisse pas ! Je le sens se relever, mes yeux se rouvrent tout seul, ses prunelles sont encore inexpressives, il a un long moment d'hésitation…

-Hiiragi… Je sais pas trop quoi faire, faut dire avec l'expérience que j'ai… Raaaah c'est naze j'ai bientôt 17 ans, et je sais pas quoi faire dans une situation comme celle là ! Je suis vraiment un crétin ! »  
-Pas grave… Tachibana, tu devrais peut-être rentrer, nan ? »

Akane s'est levé doucement, je l'ai regardé tourner en rond quels instants, en fait, je commençais à me sentir mieux, Akane m'accorderait au moins son amitié et finalement j'avais plus à m'en faire, ça se résorberait tout seul… hein ?


	3. acte 3 : L'ange

* * *

**Shiroi Yuki**

**3****

* * *

**

-Bon c'est partit ! »

Sa voix m'a surpris, je l'ai regardé ôter son pull et venir me rejoindre sous les couvertures. Ses lèvres ont parcouru mon corps, et se sont arrête sur…

-Iie, Akane pas ça… pas ça ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ! Akane ! »  
-Laisse-toi faire, bon dieu ! J'ai assez de mal avec ma petite voix intérieure ! Si je le fais, c'est que j'ai envie de le faire ! Non ? Alors tais-toi ! Je suis peut-être pas un pro, mais bon, ça s'excusera ! Maintenant détend-toi Hiiragi, ça peut pas te faire de mal… »

C'est doux… mon corps se détend enfin, plus rien ne compte autour de moi, à par cet ange… tant pis si demain il disparaît, tant pis si demain il ne redevient qu'un simple ami… Ma première fois sera avec lui, je n'oublierai jamais cette douce caresse…

-Akane yamede…kudasai… »

Il s'arrête avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir… sa voix est encore plus douce… il me dit de ne pas avoir peur, il recommence… je ne me retiens pas… je ne peux plus de toute façon… j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Ses lèvres viennent à nouveau se coller aux miennes… un drôle de goût s'en échappe… c'est pas déplaisant. Il me regarde encore quelques instants, je dois être rouge comme une crevette et il rigole, je le regarde se redresser et s'assoire, il se déshabille complètement et viens se coller à moi, un regard échangé… long…

-Hitonari ? »

Je comprends pas pourquoi, il m'interroge, bien entendu que c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé… Il m'attrape dans ses bras, ses baisers sont de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus assurés, je n'arrive plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes, je lui attrape les poignets et le retourne sur le dos, plus rien n'a d'importance, quand je regarde ses yeux, je l'embrasse encore et encore, je n'ai pas envie de lâcher ses lèvres ! Je ne n'arrive même plus à me contrôler tellement toutes ses émotions sont fortes. Je le regarde encore, un sourire malicieux orne son visage, il se dégage de mon étreinte et me prend dans ses bras, je le sens me soulever et me rallonger sur le lit, ses lèvres se sont dirigées sur mon torse, et enfin sur les miennes. Je sens quelque chose de dur se coller à mon ventre… c'est chaud… le corps d'Akane se rapproche du mien… nos ventres se caressent… je l'entends m'appeler… ça va plus vite encore plus vite.

-Akane… motto ayaku… »  
-Hito… »

Akane respire aux creux de mon oreille… il ne bouge plus… Je crois que je peux rouvrir les yeux… il est magnifique, je peux les voir… ses deux ailes blanches, il me sourit, sa main vient parcourir mon torse, sa tête se plaque sur ma poitrine… je sens sa langue y dessiner des cercles… mes mains s'agrippent aux draps, j'ai l'impression que je tombe… Akane est si doux, ça ne lui ressemble pas… sa bouche ramasse le liquide qui avait coulé sur mon ventre, avant de le ramener dans la mienne, plus rien ne compte tout est blanc… des plumes… des plumes blanches… Je sens ses bras m'étreindrent contre lui, c'est si chaud, j'ai l'impression d'avoir subit un lavage de cerveau...

-Hiiragi ? Dis-moi... Est-ce que, c'est comme ce à quoi tu t'attendais? »  
-... »

Je sais pas quoi répondre à cette question... je ne m'y attendais pas pour être franc, même si cet amour ronge mon cœur, je n'ai jamais songé qu'il puisse, un jour se concrétiser...

-Hito... Heu je peux t'appeler comme ça? »  
-Oui... »  
-Hito... »

Akane a resserré son étreinte, j'entends son cœur battre, au fond de moi, je crois y comprendre certaines choses, ces choses si dures à dire, si inexplicables... Akane et moi on a toujours été sur la même fréquence, je sais au plus profond de moi qu'Akane restera un ami, mon meilleur, ami, toujours... zutto ! zutto !

Le réveille indique treize heures… il neige encore, dehors le vent s'est affaibli… ce rêve ne cesse de me poursuivre… Pourquoi ? Aimer Tachibana et en être aimer en retour… c'est tout simplement impossible, je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas… je veux oublier ce rêve maudit, j'ai envie de mourir, mais cette fois-ci, pour de vrai… ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve, une pure illusion que mon cerveau dérangé a crée ! Cela ne peut pas être la réalité ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux... Je suis comme la neige, c'est ce qu'il a dit dans mon rêve... Froide… fragile… je veux brûler en enfer si ça existe, je veux souffrir physiquement, et oublier cette torture psychique que je m'inflige chaque jour… j'ai encore envie de pleurer, tout s'embu dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé ma journée à pleurer…

-J'ai mal au crâne… Akane... Pourquoi ! »

Ma voix s'est élevée dans les airs, la chambre s'est emplie de son écho, je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé dans le coin cuisine, tout ces mouvements se sont faits automatiquement, j'ai sortit un couteau et au bord de la folie je me le suis enfoncé dans la main. Je crois que je n'ai même pas crié...

-Tachibana ! Tachibana ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ! »

J'ai retiré le couteau et j'ai envoyé à terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table... j'ai regardé le sang couler, un sourire a du se dessiner sur mon visage, si tout ce sang pouvait partir, sortir de mes veines, je serais enfin libre de tout ça, libre... La porte s'est ouverte derrière moi, le vent a du la faire claquer... ces derniers temps, elle ferme mal... je m'en fiche, la lame est rouge, elle effleure mon poignet, je sens des bras me tirer en arrière...

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je suis là Hiiragi… je suis pas parti, regarde-moi… Fait pas ça Hito ! Je t'en prie ! »

Tachibana est là, à côté de moi, j'arrive pas à savoir où le rêve commence, et où il finit ? Pourquoi je vois des plumes partout ?

-T'as encore de la fièvre… Je suis parti à la pharmacie de garde, j'ai été acheter des comprimés pour ta fièvre... Hito... tu m'entends ? »  
-Akane… Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »  
-Oui, je suis là ! »

Il a ôté son blouson et son écharpe, il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a serré très fort... C'était presque douloureux, sa main a attrapé mon poignet et m'a fait lâcher le couteau, il a ramener ma main vers son visage et l'a embrasser...

-On va soigner ça... Ok ? »  
-Akane, toi aussi tu les vois ? Toutes ces plumes blanches, par centaines... »  
-Hein ? »  
-Il y a un ange… »  
-Tu délires ? Hé ho, tu ne me refais pas un truc bizarre hein ? »  
-Non, tant qu'il me serrera, je ne pourrais pas partir… sa voix, elle me fait rester ici… je veux plus mourir… je l'aime cet ange… c'est comme dans cette chanson... »  
-Hitonari… pardonne-moi. »

Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes… Il m'a fait avaler les cachets et je me suis rendormit bercé par les battements de son cœur...

Il fait sombre dans la pièce... il doit faire nuit dehors, il me semble que je n'ai plus de fièvre... Etait-ce un rêve ? Ma main me fait mal, le pansement qu'Akane m'avait fait en est la preuve... Mon regard a parcouru la pièce mais Akane n'y était pas... mon attention s'est porté sur un son léger, de l'eau ? Je me suis levé et j'ai poussé la porte de la salle de bain, Akane est en train de prendre une douche... Il est bien là, il n'est pas parti j'ai envie de courir dans ses bras... Il m'a entendu, il se retourne...

-Hito ! T'es enfin réveillé ! Ça a l'air d'aller mieux... Viens là, que je regarde si t'as encore de la fièvre. »

Je me suis approché de lui, il a pausé sa main sur mon front et a souri.

-Bah c'est bon, ces médicaments t'ont fait du bien... »

Akane est sortit de la douche et s'est emmitouflé dans une serviette, il m'a ramené dans la pièce principale et s'est assis sur le lit.

-Akane ! »

Son visage s'est tourné vers moi.

-Et nous ? »

Un large sourire s'est emparé de son visage, il m'a fait signe de m'assoire à côté de lui, j'ai baissé les yeux et je suis resté planté là, au milieu de la pièce...

-Je suis encore là, non ? Je t'ai déjà dit que mon amitié, tu l'aurais jusqu'à ce qu'on me mette dans une tombe ! Et encore... Je sais pas si j'arriverais à rester tranquillement sous terre, je viendrais peut-être t'emmerder le soir... »

Son rire a retenti dans la pièce, il avait l'air vraiment détendu...

-Hito, viens là... »

Cette fois-ci j'ai fais ce qu'il a dit, sans rien dire, il m'a prit dans ses bras et a ramené la couette sur nos corps, on est resté pendant quelque temps sans rien se dire. Une larme a roulé sur ma joue et s'est écrasé sur son bras, sa main à caresser mes cheveux...

-Hitonari, arrête de pleurer ! Tu comptes passer ta vie à chialer ? T'as intérêt à te ressaisir... Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais plus de toi ! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était fini ! Tout commence, mais c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux, c'est encore assez flou dans ma tête... Tu sais, j'ai jamais été un pro des sentiments, j'ai jamais su... Il m'a fallut huit ans pour que je comprenne ce que ressentait Sumire pour moi, et deux pour que je comprenne clairement ce qu'elle représentait pour moi... Je suis plutôt lent, mais au lieu de faire une bêtise et le regretter après, j'ai pris mon temps, et je peux dire que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne l'ai faite souffrir intentionnellement ! Et ce n'est pas toi que j'ai envie de blesser, je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, alors ça suffit ! Je veux plus te faire de mal ! Je veux plus te voir pleurer, je veux plus jamais te voir souffrir, je veux te rendre heureux Hito, je veux que ça reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin...

Il m'a serré plus fort, ses lèvres se sont posées sur mon cou, et ont remontées jusqu'à mon oreille, j'ai tourné la tête et l'ai embrassé, Akane m'a aidé à me retourner, et m'a allongé sur le lit, nos corps se sont emmêlés dans une délicieuse étreinte... Son regard s'est fait de plus en plus profond, je crois que je m'y suis perdu... plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, à part son regard, et le fait que je sois dans ses bras... Il me sourit, j'aime son sourire, j'aime tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il représente ! Son visage disparaît sous les couvertures, c'est encore plus doux qu'hier... ou avant hier, enfin, peu importe... Quand son regard revient enfin en face de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes, mais celles-ci n'ont pas cet arrière goût âpre, elles sont si douces, il m'embrasse et me murmure qu'il ne faut plus que je pleure, mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est bien la première fois que je verse des larmes de joies... Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire, en lui disant que je l'aime... Son visage se décontracte... Je sens ses bras, se glisser sous moi et me soulever...

-Hito... Je... enfin... rah je sais pas comment dire ça... Je, j'ai envie... enfin tu me comprends ! »

Pour toute réponse je lui fais un sourire et me cambre un peu plus en arrière, mes yeux se sont fermés et j'ai laissé les sensations m'envahirent, la douleur à fait place à cette sensation d'inconfort, et puis... tout est devenu flou, juste un désir incommensurable martelait mon corps et mon esprit... Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, je ne pouvais retenir un gémissement, au fur et à mesure, ils se sont transformé en cris. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être si intense, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête ! Je ne me reconnais même plus, c'est insensé ! Mes yeux se sont réouvert et se sont plongé dans les siens, des larmes ont encore noyé mon regard quand, il a relâché son étreinte, il s'est assis contre le mur, j'ai laissé un baiser sur son torse et me suis allongé à coté de lui, la tête sur sa cuisse, j'ai senti sa main parcourir mon dos, j'ai fermé les yeux, je me sentais si bien... Il a prit ma main et l'a embrassé...

Une main tenait la mienne et la tiendrait fermement jusqu'à ce que le sort nous sépare, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'enfuir au loin, j'ai délaissé les blancs nuages, la neige et le vent pour des ailes blanches et un ballon orange…

Ouai, quand j'entends sa voix dire « atchooo » je sais qu'on est un peu plus près de Notre rêve… On sera plus jamais seul… et... je me fiche de tout le reste… il est avec moi !.

-Shiroi Tenshi... »

_Kono mama soba ni ite, Yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete, Oh Stay with me… Ah subete ga owareba ii, Owari no nai kono yoru ni, Ah ushinau mono nante, Nanimo nai anata dake…  
Forever Love Forever Dream, Kono mama soba ni ite, Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete, Ah Will you stay with me, Kaze ga sugiaru made, Mou dare yori mo soba ni (2)_

Plus que tout au monde, reste auprès de moi

_Afureru namida no naka, Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made (2)_

Dans ces larmes qui m'assaillent, tu as plongé tes yeux… tu as fait briller ma vie de ta lumière blanche… Akane, emmène-moi dans les cîmes… Volons, volons encore plus haut, là où plus personne, ne pourra nous atteindre….

Je t'aime…

* * *

1 Malice Mizer – Le Ciel 

2 X-Japan – Forever Love

Voilà ! Première Fic que je pense réussie yeah ! yeah ! double yeah ! En faite c'est la deuxième, mais la première, n'est encore pas montrable ! Pis elle est trop trop looooongueeeeeeeee TT pô juste ! Pkoi kan j'écris je c pas m'arrêter :p

* * *

2003-2004 


End file.
